The Ishinabeesh 2064 Duology
The Ishinabeesh 2064 Duology is a part in the Wavis D&D Legend. In the year 2064, a group of pirates banded together and went on two fantastical quests. Synopsis Ishinabeesh After an exclusive anonymous meeting, the group went out for drinks together, where they all quickly bonded and became close friends. They then joined forces and started a little band of mercenaries. At evening, in Matoo, the party made their way to the beach, where they met Chad Thundercock, who was lifting some weights. Mac The Scallywag conversed with him and tried to impress him by rolling a "solid D20," which he was able to do with the help of all of his modifiers as well as all of Garfunkle's and Sampy Longnose's. As a reward, Chad handed Mac his Mystic Dumbells, then began walking into the ocean, where, with a burst of lightning, Chad transmogrified into little canoe boat. The party got in the boat and began reading the inscriptions inside it, where they discovered that "thou with strongest muscles, may gain thy Thundercock." So the party started flexing to the maximum, trying to show off their muscles, but no one was able to keep up with Sampy Longnose. Dark clouds began to gather above Longnose, then a furious lightning bolt crashed down into Sampy's groin, where it burnt off his penis. The collision itself was incredibly powerful, resulting in the destruction of the boat, killing Chad Thundercock. In rage at the recent events, Mac started strangling Sampy, but Garfunkle cast sleep on Mac. Sampy carried Mac back to shore, where the party decided to go to the tavern for a drink, where they saw a scruffy looking man who was well over three metres tall, brooding in the corner. They went over to talk to him and were astonished by how polite he was, as well as his quite happy voice. He revealed he was looking for a team of mercenaries who could help him go overseas, to Kushan, so that he could save his wife who was captured. The party agreed, and the man, Chuck Thundercock, instructed them to meet him at the port tomorrow morning, but at night, Mac was formulating a plan to rob the tavern. He dragged the rest of his team there, where he almost died fighting the bartender. They were able to steal one entire gold piece. At dawn, where they saw an colossal dreadnought at the port with a rubber dinghy tied to it by a rope, a request made by Mac. The party got in the dinghy, but they cut off the rope from Chuck, saying they'll get his wife back for him. While sailing around, a giant squid monster burst from the waters and attacked the party. After a tumultuous battle, the party were ultimately bested, but then a lightning bolt came down from the sky and crashed down on the monster, killing it. For a split second before losing consciousness, they saw an old man wearing nothing but a green cape and adult diapers. They awoke in a room big enough for all of them, then they heard a knock on the door, it was the old man. He introduced himself as the lone ruler of the island they're currently on, Ishinabeesh. He explained that he is there to protect and power an ancient artifact that stops monsters from another world from invading our own world, but if he strays too far it will shut down and they will destroy Endaria. So he sends the party through a portal, causing them to magically appear on Mount Elbrus, which was located in Galataric. Before them were two giant steel doors, which Mac The Scallywag tried to knock down by shooting a cannonball at it, even though it wasn't even locked or hard to push open. Inside they were introduced to a ring of torches leading up to a large frame with a message underneath reading, "match each deity to its symbol and associated item in its correct location.” So they argued over how the puzzle worked for around 10 minutes, until they eventually figured it out. When they solved the puzzle, a spiral staircase erupted from the ground and shot into the ceiling, which they all went up. At the top was a stage, were two stone statues blocking the final door. When they approached it, they began to rumble and swing down their axes, revealing that they were going to attack them. A hard fought battle followed with the party turning out victorious, with final hits from Cool Mint and Toht. As they passed through the doors they were greeted by an incredibly large and fat rabbit, who passed them an Amazon Alexa, which they brought to King Chimble. He thanked them, then started eating the machine, and as he did so, he began regaining his youth, so much as to turn himself into a baby. The little baby then crawled towards a bag of money, ending their adventure. Ocean Man After helping out King Chimble, the party were rewarded with a new ship, which they named the Phan, in addition, King Chimble gave Mac The Scallywag a little Kermit the Frog. Now calling themselves the 3kg Bag of Kidney Flavoured Sheeps, the party designed and hung up a flag on the top of their ship, then set sail into the ocean. Garfunkle climbed up to the crows nest of the ship where he saw a bird with a piece of paper tied to its leg, so he cast sleep on it, then caught it. The piece of paper was a letter directed to the party, as it was from Chuck Thundercock, who was telling them to meet him in Ireland, and so they prepared themselves for the journey ahead. Upon arrival at Ireland, a man at the ports was holding a sign that read "3kg Bag of Kidney Flavoured Sheeps," so they followed him, as they took them to the Ballsbridge Hotel by carriage. At the reception, they found Chuck Thundercock standing next to a man dressed as a magician, he told them that they should go hang around town, until they get a room. The party went to the beach, where they started to hear a funky rap coming from an anthropomorphic frog, calling himself Prince Fleaswallow, who was selling items in his flea market. the party bought some items from him, then Mac The Scallywag went around the beach busking for funds with Kermit the Frog. After a long day at the beach, they returned to the Ballsbridge Hotel, where Chuck Thundercock had gotten a room. He fully introduced his associate, who was called Isamu Guayasamin, then entered the room. The party were just able to make out a shadowy figure on the roof of another building, but before they could react, they shot an arrow and it pierced through Chuck. Enraged, Mac The Scallywag picked up Kermit the Frog and threw him at the shadowy figure, but he caught him with ease, then threw him back at Mac, who had just discovered that the shadowy man attached a bomb to him, which began releasing a noxious gas, knocking everyone in the room out. The party awoke in a jail cell with none of their equipment, but they saw that the lock keeping them in the cell was easily unlocked by completing a sudoku puzzle. Upon escaping their cell, they checked around the corridor, where they found a small black gnome in a straightjacket with a muzzle on. Garfunkle unlocked his cell door and took off his muzzle. The first thing the man said was, "I'm Disco Norm!" Garfunkle reluctantly freed him and so Disco Norm agreed to help out the party. They all ran to the stairs, but they passed the room with all their equipment inside, which they grabbed and fled with. When they got up the stairs, they opened the first door, where they saw a group of wardens neglecting their duties and playing Uno instead. Garfunkle distracted them by knocking one of the players out, stealing his uniform, then playing in place of him, allowing everyone else to pass without notice. They were then faced against a wall with a small hole at the top, which led to the next floor. They struggled for ideas for a bit, but then Disco Norm called forth Keith Lemon, who suddenly appeared and said, "come on up, through keyhole!" He helped everyone out the hole, but they were then faced with another trial. On his way to Disco Norm, Keith Lemon triggered a trap door, so the party had to climb on the monkey bars above it to get across a pit with a hungry vampire in it. Mac The Scallywag tried and fell in, but thanks to Kermit the Frog he was able to quickly get out on the other end. Keith Lemon tried next, but fell in, so Disco Norm jumped in and chucked him out the, then punched the vampire in the face, then jumped with tremendous height out of the pit himself. Mac then pulled a lever down which closed the trap door, allowing everyone else to cross. They were then face-to-face with an ominous, futuristic looking door. After a little debate, they went through, with Garfunkle, who had managed to catch up, but the door suddenly vanished as they entered. Inside was a man with grey skin calling himself Neil Bye, the bad guy. Mac charged at him with an attack, but Neil Bye caught him by the neck and, with an ominous purple aura, choked him and cast him aside. Neil Bye turned on all the lights revealing that they were in a testing chamber full of strange creatures, including: Chuck Thundercock and his wife, and the boy with black hair. Suddenly, Isamu Guayasamin crashed down with the shadowy figure from the hotel, as they were stuck in a heated battle. Neil Bye shook his head then left the fight to the one he called the Ocean Man. The party, with Isamu Guayasamin and Disco Norm, fought the Ocean Man in a heated battle, but Sober was able to land a final hit on their foe with his boestaff, knocking his mask off. Isamu looked at his face and said, "Hayden?" with a puzzled expression. The Ocean Man fled, and then Isamu pulled out a small capsule, releasing the Mystery Machine, which everyone got into. They crashed into the tanks with Chuck Thundercock and his wife, and the boy with black hair in them, then flied out of the Umbrella Corporation Base. Characters * [[Garfunkle|'Garfunkle']]' 'Protagonist * [[Sober|'Sober']]' 'Protagonist * [[Mac The Scallywag|'Mac The Scallywag']]' 'Protagonist * [[Toht|'Toht']]' 'Protagonist * [[Steve Anne|'Steve Anne']]' 'Protagonist * [[Father Ouledi|'Father Ouledi']]' 'Protagonist * [[Sampy Longnose|'Sampy Longnose']]' 'Protagonist * [[Cool Mint|'Cool Mint']]' 'Protagonist * [[Chad Thundercock|'Chad Thundercock']]' 'Ally * [[Chuck Thundercock|'Chuck Thundercock']]' 'Ally * [[King Chimble|'King Chimble']] Ally * [[Kermit the Frog|'Kermit the Frog']]' 'Ally * [[Isamu Guayasamin|'Isamu Guayasamin']]' 'Ally * [[Hayden Christensen|'Ocean Man']]' 'Neutral * [[Disco Norm|'Disco Norm']]' 'Ally * [[Keith Lemon|'Keith Lemon']] * [[The boy with black hair|'The boy with black hair']]' 'Ally * [[Neil Bye|'Neil Bye']]' 'Villain Gallery Ishinabeesh.JPG|Title Card Phan Flag.JPG|Phan Flag phan flag proto.jpg|Original Phan Flag Trivia * Difficulties in being able to regroup the whole party prematurely ended the part, but there's potential for a future part with a slightly smaller group or mere cameos in other parts. Category:The Wavis D&D Legend Category:The Ishinabeesh 2064 Duology Category:Parts